


Pretend You're My Wife

by Tortellini



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Nervousness, Pre-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Prompt: I'm sorry I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.Rich and Eddie are messing around when something happens.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Pretend You're My Wife

"Heh. Psst, Eds, look at this." Richie Tozier picked up something in the clubhouse, and dropped it again, much to poor Ben's chagrin. Hey, he had good reason too, because he was the one who singlehandedly built this place--a good feat for a thirteen-year-old--and he knew if someone broke something he'd be the one fixing it. 

"Rich, be careful," Mike Hanlon said gently. 

"You, fucking idiot! Don't just drop stuff!" Eddie hissed, eyes wide, even though it was him who'd just broke Ben's paddle ball. And not Stan like he'd said. 

"Okay, listen, can we all just--take a couple minutes and pick some stuff up? Please?" Ben said, looking around at his friends. That was fair. Slowly, the others nodded, and paired off for the most part to do as their friend asked. Of course that left Rich and Eddie together to mess around. 

"We're like--" Richie licked his lips, fiddled with thick coke-bottle glasses--both nervous habits. "Like husband and wife, huh, Eds? You're fuckin' picking up after my shit."

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're actually disgusting. Besides. If we were, I would totally be the husband. I bet I can boss you around better. And you already do everything I say anyway."

That...wasn't wrong. Richie would do anything for him after all. 

"Okay, if you're the husband, then you should totally kiss your wife, Spaghetti."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm serious! Besides--" it hurt him to say. "You should practice for, like. Your future wife and shit. I already know how to kiss and I haven't gotten any complaints from your mom--"

"I fucking hate you." Eddie deadpanned. 

"Fine, then. I'll kiss you and show you how it's done." 

"Fine."

Rich was nervous. But they were best friends. They always messed around like this. But sometimes things were different. And besides their friends were right there--

Eddie leaned in and kissed his lips briefly. 

Richie was too shocked to do anything. He just blinked at him, mouth open slightly. 

"...wow, Rich Tozier is speechless? That's a fucking first." Beverly Marsh laughed behind the two of them. And then the spell was broken. 


End file.
